Iridescent Hearts
by KarakuRoku
Summary: xDarknessAngelx's challenge. Love is interpreted in many ways by different people and comes in many colors. Love can stay vibrant as it blooms or could fade away as it was never meant to be. [02. DemYuffie. He was really itching to play his sitar...]
1. Meeting

**Title: Iridescent Hearts (Challenge fic)**

**Chapter 1's Theme and Pairing/s: Meeting; Repliku x Namine**

**Disclaimer: No owny Kingdom Hearts. Challenge belongs to xDarknessAngelx.**

**I've been losing my touch with Kingdom Hearts, and I totally blame Ib and Kagerou Project. -_- Anyway, since I'm more or less on a break from the KH fandom, the only KH fics I'll be updating will be this and Serendipity, which is almost done amg- And this will be the last challenge I'm ever taking uwu**

**Feel free to request a couple, be it a platonic or romantic pair! I ship a ton of things anyway. But please, no AkuRoku. Or pairings that involve Lexaeus and Vexen. uvu**

**Chapter takes place during CoM. Or is more like a prologue to CoM. :3**

* * *

She draws and draws and _draws. _The blue crayon she holds in her hand rapidly becomes smaller as she draws messy lines which she pays no heed to. The blonde wordlessly smiles as she slowly sees her own image - a clumsy piece of work, but still she sees herself - on the paper. Satisfied, she places it on the white table and leans on her chair, sighing wistfully.

Namine places her hands over her lap as she steals a glance at the door. By now, she's already so used to the silence that overwhelms the room as she doodles. Other than Axel, no one really bothered to check up on her since the others very well knew that she couldn't escape on her own. Not that she really plans to do so. She never really knew if she had any other purpose for leaving this place. So she sticks around simply because she has nowhere else to go.

_Though I really do want a friend..._

She knows she's lonely, and just the fragmented feeling of solitude _gets_ to her. She yearns for companionship, and for someone to appreciate her art just as much as she does, no matter how amateurish her scribbles are.

The blonde girl closes her eyes and clasp her hands together as she places them in front of her lips. She utters the same silent wish that she so badly wants since the day her existence began. It seems odd for a Nobody to hope for something with all her nonexistent Heart. Namine even doubts that her little prayer would ever come true, but it was nice to dream...

And when she finishes saying her silent hopes, the door suddenly flies open. Her eyes snap open and Namine wants to at least squeak from surprise, but is stunned to silence when a silver-haired boy walks in the room and stares at her.

When ocean blue eyes meet aquamarine orbs, Namine suddenly finds herself thankful that her one simple wish has come true.


	2. Caring

**Title: Iridescent Hearts (Challenge fic)**

**Chapter 2's Theme and Pairing/s: Caring; Demyx X Yuffie (requested by Ingenuous-Amethyst)**

**Disclaimer: No owny Kingdom Hearts. Challenge belongs to xDarknessAngelx.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the requests guys! I'll get to work on them as soon as I can! Aah this was an interesting pairing to write about,**** but I'm not sure if I wrote 'em that well, especially with the word limit and all. But I hope you guys still like it anyway! ;v; Chapter takes place during Days~**

**Review replies placed at the bottom~**

* * *

_Yes_, Demyx was good at recon missions, but _no_, that did not mean that he liked doing recon missions at all.

Demyx mumbled irritably as he read over his flash card regarding his mission. To Demyx, Hollow Bastion represented doom and gloom. Other than the Heartless he found in a pit, there was nothing interesting at all to place on his report.

Sighing, Demyx summoned up a dark corridor and he placed the card back in his pocket. He willed his sitar to existence, very ready to play his instrument. He had spent a good 30 minutes doing this mission, and he was _tired_.

Suddenly, a figure had dashed by with unnatural speed, and Demyx was caught off guard when he heard a snicker nearby. "Hey, play something with that guitar."

He didn't have to think twice about his reply. "For you information, it's a _sitar_."

"Yeah, whatever," the voice spoke again, and Demyx spun around and faced by a girl with hair somewhat like Xion's, but a little more boyish compared to the other girl. "If you play something good, I'll do you a favor. If you don't, then I'll have to take you in for looking suspicious~"

As much as he wanted to refuse, Demyx knew that Saïx would yell at him if he got in trouble. He might as well say yes. The girl looked friendly enough, and plus he'd get an excuse to play on his sitar.

So he played for her, and he instantly noticed her smile. It looked… cute, if he was being honest with himself.

All too soon, the song ended. Satisfied, the girl gave him a pat in the back and tucked a piece of paper he didn't see earlier in his pocket, saying that he'd thank her later.

He didn't even get her name…

That day, as Demyx flung his report to Saïx while saying he would care a _lot_ more for his missions if he was at Hollow Bastion, the Luna Divider was stunned to find Demyx's report oddly informative.

Saïx doesn't notice that the report wasn't in Demyx's handwriting.

* * *

**Ingenuous-Amethyst: Unfortunately the pairing doesn't have much of the love it deserves, and I love it to bits ;v; Thank you so much! ;u; Well then, here's some DemYuffie then! Thanks for requesting! ;7;**

**MegaFlameHedge: N'aww I'm glad it was sweet enough. I love this pairing a lot too, and I love writing about them. Too bad they get so little love... ;v; Aah thank you, it always makes me happy to hear when I get a character's emotions right! :'D I see Nami as someone like Aerith, and I thought she'd do something like this when she was lonely. Nice to know that it was a good addition ;u; Although I'm a big SoKai shipper, I ship RiKai pretty hard too ;u; I'll be glad to write about them, hopefully for the next chapter! *^***

**cinnamon sticks coffee: Sure! I'll do some VanShion soon too c: Thank you! Aah you're making me blush ;/;**


End file.
